Link
Para ver sus otras encarnaciones, véase: Link (desambiguación). :Para ver su aparición como luchador, véase: Link (SSB), Link (SSBM) y Link (SSBB). Link (''リンク Rinku'') es el protagonista de la [[The Legend of Zelda (universo)|serie de videojuegos The Legend of Zelda]] de Nintendo. Ha salvado a Hyrule y a la Princesa Zelda incontables veces. Link es el portador de la Espada Maestra y la Trifuerza del Coraje. Ha aparecido en todos los juegos de la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] como un personaje inicial. Perfil [[Archivo:Link Ocarina of Time.png|thumb|left|120px|Art oficial de Link en The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.]][[Archivo:Link Twilight Princess.png|thumb|left|100px|Art oficial de Link en The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess.]]Link hizo su primera aparición en el juego The Legend of Zelda, el cual contaba su aventura para rescatar a la Princesa Zelda y a la tierra de Hyrule del malvado Ganondorf. El diseño original de Link, una tunica verde con un gorro del mismo color, fue utilizado debido a dificultades con el hardware del NES al igual que Mario. Este diseño ha sido utilizado desde entonces. Es necesario mencionar que aunque han habido varios juegos de The Legend of Zelda, no todos incluyen al mismo Link. Las cronologías en las que los juegos toman lugar avanzan y retroceden a través de los siglos, y en casi cada juego, un nuevo Link y un nuevo origen son creados. Los multiples Links han recibido varios títulos, entre los cuales se encuentran el "Héroe del Tiempo" (Ocarina of Time/''Majora's Mask''), el "Héroe del Viento" (The Wind Waker/''Phantom Hourglass''), y el "Héroe del Crepúsculo" (Twilight Princess). Debido a que la serie The Legend of Zelda tradicionalmente no ofrece diálogo para Link, no se tiene mucho conocimiento de su personalidad. No obstante, se ha visto continuamente que Link es un valiente y educado hombre joven, y es muy "humilde". Debido al hecho de ser casi siempre un Link diferente, sus orígenes pueden variar, pero casi siempre es un niño (o adulto) joven quien vive como una persona normal hasta que descubre su destino de salvar a Hyrule y a la Princesa Zelda del malvado Ganondorf, y a lo largo de su viaje, se convierte en un héroe. En Ocarina of Time, es un niño Hylian cuya madre, antes de morir, le dejó al cuidado del Gran Árbol Deku. En The Wind Waker, es un niño viviendo en la Isla Initia quien recibe las legendarias Ropas del Héroe. En Twilight Princess, es un joven ordinario trabajando en el Rancho de Ordon hasta que varios de los niños del pueblo son secuestrados, lo que comienza su aventura. Algo que también ha variado mucho de Link es su edad. En algunos juegos, es un niño, mientras que en otros es un joven adulto. Link hizo su primera aparición oficial fuera de la serie The Legend of Zelda en un juego de lucha de Nintendo llamado Super Smash Bros., y ha aparecido en todos los juegos de la serie desde entonces. En Super Smash Bros. right Link hace su primera aparición en un juego de lucha en Super Smash Bros. como uno de los ocho personajes iniciales. Esta basado en su encarnación en The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Es un personaje lento, pero debido a la Espada Maestra, sus ataques tienen alcance superior. Su Movimiento especial normal es un Bumerán rápido que retorna hacia Link, su Movimiento especial hacia abajo le permite sacar una Bomba, y su Movimiento especial hacia arriba es el Ataque circular, el cual es fuerte pero no recorre mucha distancia. De hecho, esta es la razón de su clasificación en la tier list. Perfil de Link (en inglés) :Link :Link is the valiant boy hero of "The Legend of Zelda" series in which he fights against the evil Ganon to recover the Triforce. Though his tools may change with each adventure, his strength and righteousness remain constant. With his trusty sword and a variety of weapons, he takes adventure head on! :*''The Legend of Zelda'' (NES) :*''The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past'' (SNES) :*''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' (N64) En Super Smash Bros. Melee right|200px Link regresa en Super Smash Bros. Melee una vez más como un personaje inicial. Si bien su estilo es similar, algunos movimientos han cambiado. Su Ataque circular ahora le da mucho más altura. Su Bumerán es ahora su Movimiento especial lateral, recibiendo el Arco como su nuevo Movimiento especial normal. La distancia que la flecha recorre depende de cuanto Link la cargue. Link se encuentra en la 16ta. posición en la tier list de este juego, debido a sus varias mejoras. Descripción del trofeo (en inglés) :Link :Even in his youth, Link was already becoming the warrior who would carry the destiny of Hyrule (and many other lands) on his shoulders. His epic struggles against the forces of darkness are written in legend, and he is bound to the Princess Zelda and the archfiend Ganondorf by the awesome power of the Triforce. :*''The Legend of Zelda'' 07/87 En Super Smash Bros. Brawl right|200px Una vez más, Link regresa como un personaje inicial en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Su diseño en este juego se basa en su encarnación en Twilight Princess. Sus armas también han cambiado a sus diseños en este juego; su Bumerán se volvió el Bumerán Tornado, mientras que el Gancho ha sido sustituido por la Zarpa. Al igual que todos los veteranos, ahora tiene un ataque llamado Smash Final que consigue al destruir una Bola Smash. Su Smash Final es el Golpe Trifuerza, en el cual la Trifuerza del Coraje que Link posee lanza un haz de luz que forma una prisión con forma de dos Trifuerzas alrededor de quien el haz toque. Link entonces se aproxima, empieza a realizar varios espadazos al oponente, y lo manda a volar con un último golpe. Descripción del trofeo (en inglés) :Link :A young man who emerged to rescue Hyrule from peril. He's the bearer of the Triforce of Courage who fights to keep Ganondorf from conquering the world. His green outfit is a constant throughout the series. He's a skilled swordsman, horseman, and archer. He's also proficient with bombs and boomerangs. :*''The Legend of Zelda'' :*''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'' Curiosidades *Link, asi como cualquiera de sus otras encarnaciones, junto a los Ice Climbers (de la serie ''Ice Climber'') son los únicos personajes zurdos en la [[Super Smash Bros. (serie)|serie Super Smash Bros.]], ya que utilizan sus armas con su mano izquierda y recogen objetos con su mano derecha. *Link y Captain Falcon siempre han tenido el mismo peso en toda la serie. *Link, junto con Donkey Kong, Solid Snake y Sonic the Hedgehog, son los únicos personajes que han aparecido en juegos de pelea no relacionados con la serie Super Smash Bros. En el caso de Link, el apareció en la versión de Nintendo GameCube de Soul Calibur II como un invitado especial. Véase también Categoría:Veteranos